1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless networks and cellular or mobile devices. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a portable calendar device having a reminder feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of computer-based devices include calendar and/or scheduling systems for organizing personal activities by providing a programmable mechanism for recording dates, times and/or descriptions of events or appointments. Early examples of such devices include desktop and laptop computers, palmtop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), calculators, organizers, etc.
When loaded on a mobile computerized device, calendar and scheduling systems enable users to maintain their calendar schedules while away from the office, for example on business trips, sales calls, etc. Such calendar and scheduling systems may be implemented with proprietary hardware and/or software contained within such devices, or with commercially available software programs, such as Microsoft Outlook, which provides a calendar and appointment program. Typical calendar and scheduling systems include a reminder feature that unconditionally beeps, flashes, vibrates or provides some other sensory output to indicate that the time for a scheduled event has arrived, or will be arriving at a predetermined interval. For example, a regularly scheduled (for example daily, weekly, etc.) event may have an associated reminder indication whereby an alarm is activated and a reminder message is displayed of an upcoming appointment at a user-selected time. By conventional design, such reminders must be manually deactivated by the user in order to assure that the reminder is received. It can be disruptive for the user to receive and/or deactivate unnecessary reminder messages, such as for events or appointments that the user has already handled. As a result, current calendaring systems provide reminders without regard to whether a reminder is required for the scheduled event, and have no capability to independently detect if changing conditions obviate the need for a reminder.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and/or apparatuses for improving the handling the issuance of reminder alerts so as to minimize disruptions from unnecessary reminders. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.